


Special Order

by KageSora



Category: Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageSora/pseuds/KageSora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emil and Ratatosk work in a small coffee shop.  Sometimes, Ratatosk likes to order things that aren't on the standard menu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Order

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a fic prompt meme on Tumblr.

Emil enjoyed working at the small coffee shop downtown, even though his supervisor could be his twin.  That had really weirded him out when they’d first met.  Ratatosk, of course, had proceeded in his usual foul-mouthed way to question “exactly what the fucking hell was going on”.  Ratatosk was a brash, crude, lewd asshole and there was no arguing that.  But, Emil like to think he was one of the few who was allowed to see beneath that.  To the frustrations Ratatosk had with the state of the world, to the gentle and kind heart he kept locked away, safe from the people around him for fear of betrayal.

Still, right now, all he could think was that it was nice to finally have a little quiet from the other’s constant ranting about something or other.  It was just the two of them tonight, closing alone.  Emil had already closed the shades and was wiping down the tables.  Ratatosk had finished handling the money, and was working on cleaning up behind the counter.  Or at least, he that’s what he should have been doing.  Now that he thought about it, Emil realized it was far,  _far_  too quiet.  The poor blond nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a soft growl behind him.  He whirled around just in time to find himself pushed into the small booth next to the table he’d been cleaning.  Emil stared up into red eyes, apprehensive because the smile currently tugging at the corners of Ratatosk’s mouth only ever meant trouble.

"Emil~" Ratatosk damn near  _purred_ , “I wanted to order something~”

"Wh-what…  D-did you want…?"  Emil was understandably nervous.  Much as he really did like Ratatosk, it was impossible to predict his moods.  This would either end very badly or very nicely, and Emil was never able to tell which.

"I want a hot blond covered in whipped cream~"

"Wha—?!"

Emil didn’t even have time to finish his question before Ratatosk pulled a bottle of whipped cream out from behind his back and proceeded to spray it all over Emil’s face.  He let out a yelp as he found himself pushed down, and the warmth of the other blond’s tongue brushing against his face as he was licked ‘clean’.

Really, he thought, he was going to have to get used to this—they were dating, after all.


End file.
